


halves and hallows

by wolfsupremacist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsupremacist/pseuds/wolfsupremacist
Summary: junmyeon's got a secret that she can never tell





	halves and hallows

She’s always been different. In some ways, she always knew. Sehun could tell, Junmyeon is sure of it: she always watched Junmyeon carefully, patiently. Like she could feel it.

When Junmyeon turns thirteen, the magic hits her in the chest like a gale of wind and suddenly, everything makes sense.

“Finally,” her mother says. “There is so much I have to tell you.”

 

☽⚬☾

 

Their power is strongest in the dead of night, but Junmyeon can feel the magic in her fingertips even in the mornings, even at the break of day. She keeps it a secret, watches the rest of the women in her family struggle with basic charms that she knows she could perform with ease, even under the glittering sun, sweat beading on her forehead.

“When you’re older,” her mother says, weeding the wilting rosemary plants, “you’ll meet the love of your life. And his magic will make yours stronger.”

Junmyeon wrinkles her nose, puts her hands in the dirt until she can feel soil under her fingernails. She doesn’t want a him. Doesn’t particularly want an _anyone_.

Her mother turns her back, goes to work on the cinnamon. Junmyeon closes her eyes and breathes out as her hands sink into the cold earth, slowly breathing life into the fading herbs until they stand anew, fragrant and tall and green.

 

☽⚬☾

 

They’re not as scary as the stories would have people believe, that’s what she wants to tell people.

“But that isn’t our way,” Junmyeon recites, barely holding back from rolling her eyes.

“Exactly,” her mother tells her. “So you don’t tell a soul, or else She’ll snatch those quaint little powers from your hands quick as you can blink.”

“Not even Sehun?” Junmyeon asks with a frown.

“Not even Sehun,” her mother confirms.

 

☽⚬☾

 

Sometimes, she can’t control it. Sometimes, it gets the better of her. She overflows the little stream behind her house so often that the ground turns marshy. It rains when she’s upset, and she can call the rainbows at will.

It feels like there’s almost _too much_ magic inside her, too much for one person. She cries a lot: not always because she’s sad, but because sometimes, it’s overwhelming.

“It’s okay,” Sehun always says, rubbing her back. “You don’t have to be upset.”

“I’m not,” Junmyeon sniffs. “I’m not sad or anything. You just...you wouldn’t understand.”

“Probably not,” Sehun smiles, and she puts her hand in Junmyeon’s, laces their fingers together. “You wanna go to my house? My mom made brownies. She put Reese’s in them.”  

Sometimes, it’s doesn’t take a lot to make her feel better.

 

 ☽⚬☾

 

Junmyeon gets her familiar when she’s walking home from school with Sehun in their junior year. And it’s not even her who finds it.

“Whoa,” Sehun says, pointing at the tree. “Look at that.”

Junmyeon looks, sees the little feline. Black as night, eyes the color of the blue moon. Striking even at a distance. Junmyeon smiles.

“Oh,” Junmyeon says, feeling an automatic connection with the creature. “Let’s get her down.”

“How do you know it’s a her?” Sehun asks, shoving her shoulder into Junmyeon's as they walk over to the base of the big oak tree.

Once they reach it, the cat leaps to the ground, stands right in front of Junmyeon. Staring up with big, blue eyes.

“Whoa, that was a crazy big jump,” Sehun says, and the cat reacts to the noise, moves over, winds her way through Sehun’s legs before settling at her feet. “Oh, she’s so cute.”

“She likes you,” Junmyeon says, and of course that’s true. Junmyeon likes Sehun, likes her a lot.

Sehun crouches down, scratches the cat between the ears and earns a purr. The cat follows them home, and it makes Junmyeon ache to tell Sehun everything.

 

☽⚬☾

 

“I swear to god,” Sehun says. “I left it at the library.”

“We looked everywhere,” Junmyeon says, frustrated that she can’t just snap her fucking fingers and find it while Sehun watches.

They scour Junmyeon’s room for the binder, but it’s nowhere to be found. Not even River can manage to find it, not even when Junmyeon whispers in her ear.

Sehun looks frazzled in the worst way, twin braids coming loose from playing nervously with them so much.

“I need it,” Sehun says. “I have a test in AP Econ on Wednesday, and I still don’t know shit about aggregate demand. I’m gonna be lost if I don’t have it by tomorrow.”

“It’ll turn up,” Junmyeon says. “Promise.”

“It won’t,” Sehun says frowning.

Junmyeon crushes her into a hug.

“Go sleep,” Junmyeon orders. “You’re working too hard.”

“Shut up,” Sehun says, but she follows Junmyeon’s orders anyway.

As soon as Sehun leaves, Junmyeon concentrates. Finds it a mile or so away. She doesn’t know what the girl gets up to in her free time, but she doesn’t feel like she has the authority to ask questions: everyone’s entitled to their secrets.

After Sehun texts her goodnight, Junmyeon sends the binder flying over. The next morning, Sehun is all smiles.

“Isn’t that kinda weird?” Sehun says. “The day after I lose it, it just shows up on my doorstep?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says, licking her teeth to stop from smiling back. “Weird.”

“Weird,” Sehun repeats, smiling.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says. “Weird.”

 

☽⚬☾

 

Junmyeon feels a strict sense of protectiveness over Sehun, so when they’re picking colleges, Junmyeon knows they’ll go together. She herself doesn’t have too much interest in schooling, and she knows that she’ll always have work within the family, but still--she’s got plenty of time. And she needs to make sure that Sehun takes care of herself.

“No,” Junmyeon says, grabbing the solo cup from her hands.

“ _No_ ,” Sehun whines. “I’m not even drunk yet.”

“No, but do you wanna be roofied?” Junmyeon asks.

“No,” Sehun says, staring at the floor like a sulking puppy.

“Then go get a bottle that hasn’t been opened yet,” she smiles.

“Okay,” Sehun says. “How did you know someone put something in it?”

Junmyeon’s a little drunk herself, so for a minute, she waffles. How does she tell Sehun that she can feel down to the chemicals? That she can see into the very make-up?

“Did you see someone do it while I was in the bathroom?” Sehun asks.

Junmyeon wobbles on her heels, still an inch shorter than Sehun’s Amazonian stature.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says, because she knows that you need to swing at underhand pitches when you get thrown them.

“Aw,” Sehun says, and she pinches Junmyeon on the cheek before kissing her, leaving a stain of red. “My angel.”

 

☽⚬☾

 

Junmyeon almost tells her. Maybe a hundred, maybe a thousand times.

“My 8 AM was _cancelled_ ,” Sehun sings, bursting into Junmyeon’s dorm, holding a purring River in her arms.

“Then go back to bed,” Junmyeon says.

“No,” Sehun says. “I already have makeup on. I’m not wasting it. Let’s get breakfast at that diner.”

“N _o_ ,” Junmyeon says, and she covers her head with her blanket.

Sehun gets into her bed, tucks herself along the curve of Junmyeon’s spine, the cat tucked in Junmyeon’s arms.

“Just a little rest,” Sehun says. “Then, pancakes.”

“Okay,” Junmyeon says, thinking, _if only I could let her know. Would she still hold me like this then?_

 

☽⚬☾

 

Money was never, _has_ never and  _would_ never been a concern for Junmyeon, but when they graduate, and Sehun shyly, proudly announces that she found a job, Junmyeon decides that she can’t bear to see Sehun leave her behind. Go anywhere without her.  

“We lived together for the last two years,” Junmyeon shrugs. “And it’s working, right? So why should we stop now?”

“Could we afford that?” Sehun asks, twisting her fingers in her lap. “I mean, I’m not gonna be getting paid that much.”

“I’ll cover whatever you can’t get,” Junmyeon says.

“Really?” Sehun asks.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says. “Of course. I like living with you.”

Sehun smiles with all her teeth before she launches herself into Junmyeon’s arms.

“I like living with you too,” Sehun says into the soft, sensitive skin of Junmyeon’s neck.

 

☽⚬☾

 

If she’s honest with herself, maybe she’s always known how she felt about Sehun, ever since they were young. She liked the way Sehun’s long, stick-straight black hair fell down her back. Sehun’s mother tied it back with ribbons and bows when they were kids, and when they got older, Sehun would pile it on top of her head in messy buns, only adding to her height, sticking pencils and capped pens through it.

She liked the way Sehun’s smile was too small except for when it was so, so big. She was always the first to laugh at Junmyeon’s jokes, even if they weren’t funny. She always laughed like she was going to collapse, like it was going to kill her.

She liked the way Sehun looked at her like she knew a secret, like she was just waiting for Junmyeon to tell her. She liked the way Sehun watched her at parties. She liked the way Sehun touched her back. She liked the way Sehun curled into Junmyeon’s embrace whenever she could, acting so much smaller than she was. She liked the shocked way her mouth would fall open whenever Junmyeon would hide behind a corner and fix something up for her, fold up her clothes, clean up her messes. She liked the way Sehun talked. The way she walked. The way she _was._

Junmyeon liked just about everything about Sehun. And she couldn’t pretend like that didn’t mean anything. Not for _forever_ , at least.

When they finally move into the house together, it’s only a matter of time. Time that she hurried along. She wants her, wants her so much. She grows flowers of love in their garden, red roses and jasmine and gardenias. She plants a cherry blossom under Sehun’s window, eagerly buying the sapling and shoving her hands in the dirt to make it flourish.

She makes meals, things she couldn’t do without magic. Things that make Sehun moan around her fork. Decadent things. Coq au vin. Short ribs with mushroom risotto. Chicken and waffles. Chocolate cake with buttercream and ganache. Strawberry shortcake with vanilla-honey whipped cream.

Junmyeon gives her presents. Sometimes little, sometimes big. Always something that would make her smile. Something that would make her take Junmyeon’s shoulders in her hands, press their bodies together in a hug. Something that would make her love Junmyeon back.

 

 

☽⚬☾

 

The only spectacular thing about the first time they kiss is that Junmyeon’s magic has nothing to do with it.

It is the same as every other day after Sehun gets home from work, one-inch heels kicked off at the door, padding through the place in her stocking-covered feet.

“Hey,” Sehun calls. “Smells fucking great in here.”

“Penne vodka,” Junmyeon says, and she pokes at the pan even though she doesn’t know what she’s doing. It’s for appearance sake. She cocks her hip to the side, stirs. 

She hears Sehun walk into the kitchen, and she feels when Sehun winds her arms around Junmyeon’s body.

“Hey,” Sehun says again, but this time, her lips are by Junmyeon’s ear.

Junmyeon turns, confused and surprised and delighted, and when she does, Sehun captures her in a kiss that tastes like plain chapstick and coffee. Junmyeon flicks her finger to shut the fire off before squeezing her eyes shut, plastering herself against Sehun’s body, pushing her back into the counter.

“What took you so long?” Junmyeon asks against Sehun’s lips.

“I was waiting on you to make the first move, but then I saw you standing at the stove in those fucking yoga pants and...I dunno,” Sehun says, and she licks at the seam of Junmyeon’s lips again, asking for permission as she runs her hands along Junmyeon’s hips.

Junmyeon grants it. Over and over. The heat rising from them enough to boil water, melt ice. Ruin their dinner.

 

☽⚬☾

 

She can’t ever tell her. That’s what she’s thinking. _I can’t ever tell her. I can’t ever show her. I can’t do to her the things I want to do._

Sehun holds her by the hair, grinds into her mouth, shudders out her moans and her sighs. She takes what she wants when she’s given the option. That’s what Junmyeon loves about her.

 _Loves_ , Junmyeon thinks. _I love her, and I’ll never be able to tell her who I really am._

She makes Sehun come over and over again, until her legs can’t help but tremble, until she pushes Junmyeon away with a laugh.

“Why’s it feel like you’re trying to make up for lost time?” Sehun laughs, and her mouth is red, her cheeks red, her chest pink.

“Maybe I am,” Junmyeon says.

Sehun flips them over, settles her chest down on Junmyeon’s before slithering down her body, rubbing two fingers around her clit in a meandering, torturous circle.

“Well then, so am I,” Sehun says before she lowers her mouth to lick where Junmyeon is already soaking fucking wet.

 

☽⚬☾

 

It is bliss, the kind that can't truly be magicked out of thin air.

Junmyeon turns the pot on from bed, lets Sehun sleep just a couple minutes longer as the smell wakes her up.

“Did you get up and make coffee?” Sehun asks, sucking a mark to Junmyeon’s collarbone.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says, always taking credit for something her magic has done.

“Mm,” Sehun hums, and it vibrates across Junmyeon’s shoulder.  She closes her eyes as Sehun works, licking and sucking, fingers dancing down Junmyeon’s body.

“You don’t have time for this,” Junmyeon says, gasping and arching her back as Sehun pushes a slick finger inside her.

“I _always_ have time for this.”  

 

☽⚬☾

 

They go to Junmyeon’s parents house for dinner, and it’s a mistake.

Junmyeon’s mother watches them carefully, and Sehun holds Junmyeon’s pinky in hers under the table, a secret little smile on her face. Junmyeon knows it’s stupid, knows her mother can see. Knows it’s a bad idea. All of it is a bad idea, she realizes.

“It’s good to see you girls,” her mom says. “How’s work, Sehun?”

“Good, Mrs. Kim,” Sehun says, nodding as she takes a sip of her water. “I’m working hard.”

“That’s good,” Junmyeon’s mom says. “Have you met anyone yet?”

Sehun chokes on her water, momentarily letting go of Junmyeon’s hand to cover her mouth.

“Oh,” Sehun says, “uh--”

“I keep telling Junmyeon,” her mother says, “that she’s not getting any younger. She’s gotta get out and meet a man before it’s too late.”

They’ve had this conversation too many times. She knows how to handle it by now.  

“Someday, okay?” Junmyeon says, and that’s enough to keep her mother quiet.

“I just want what’s best for you, dear,” she says, spearing a green bean onto her fork. “You know that.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says as Sehun lets go of her hand. “Yeah, I know.”

 

☽⚬☾

 

They share the same bed now, Junmyeon’s room empty at night.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Sehun asks, arms folded. “It’s not like she’s...I mean, she knows us. It’s not like she’d disown you or anything.”

“I know,” Junmyeon says, and she shuts her eyes. “I just didn’t think we were together like that.”

Sehun furrows her brow, and Junmyeon would be able to read her even if she wasn’t imbued with the power.

“Like what?” Sehun asks.

“Like, I don’t know,” Junmyeon says, guilty. “Like girlfriends, or whatever.”

Sehun scoffs.

“We fucking live together,” Sehun says. “We’ve known each other since we were five.”

Junmyeon doesn’t have anything to say to it, just turns over in bed.

“I’m gonna sleep in the other room,” Sehun says, and she gets up, turns off the lights, shutting the door too hard.

Junmyeon sits up in bed, stares at the light until it turns back on. She buries her face in her hands. She doesn’t wanna lie. It’s for Sehun’s own good.

 

☽⚬☾

 

The fight is off and on. Junmyeon wishes she could just stop it. Wishes she could just confess everything and tell Sehun and then let them be happy. But she can’t. She _can’t._ It’s not that simple.

They eat dinner, watch movies, fuck each other’s brains out, cuddle in bed with River at their feet. Then Sehun remembers, remembers that Junmyeon is keeping her at arm’s length. And they fight. They fight again, again. Angry, messy words. Curses thrown at each other as River rests in Sehun’s arms. Turncoat. 

“Don’t be fucking stupid,” Junmyeon says. “You know how I feel.”

“If you can’t even say it out loud, then it isn’t how you feel,” Sehun bites out, and she throws her bag over her shoulder. “Lock the door behind me, I’m staying at my parents house for the weekend.”

 

☽⚬☾

 

They come back to each other like boomerangs, ricocheting, breaking glass. Sehun kisses her like she would die without it, like it’s their last chance. It’s fierce. It’s hot. It bites at their heels, the licks of fire.

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon says, in the quiet moments of the after.

“I’m sorry too,” Sehun says. “I just wish...I wish you could let go of whatever it is.”

 _Me too,_ Junmyeon thinks. _Me too._

 

☽⚬☾

 

She can only keep doing the same thing over and over again for so long. You can run forever, but truth stays still. And it waits for you to stop.

Junmyeon is tired of running. She just wants to stop. So when Sehun grabs her by the arm, that’s what she does. She stops. She turns. She sees all the anger and hurt built up in Sehun.

“Why do you keep pushing me away?” Sehun asks, and it is the angriest, the saddest that Junmyeon has ever seen her. Each time the scars go deeper. “Why am I not enough for you?”

“You are,” Junmyeon says. “Stop, it’s just...it’s complicated.”

“Say you love me,” Sehun says. “Just fucking say it _once,_ Junmyeon.”

“Sehun,” Junmyeon sighs.

“What? What’s so complicated?” Sehun asks, tears in her eyes. “Why can’t you just _love me_ the way I love you? The way I’ve _always_ loved you?”

Junmyeon feels it then. It’s ripped, _torn_ from her chest cavity like a transplant. She screams, doubles over in pain as it floods out of her in brooks, in streams. It feels like she’s bleeding out, but there is nothing dripping down on the floorboards, just echoing sounds of pain.

“What the fuck,” Sehun panics, “what’s--”

And then she reaches out, touches Junmyeon on the shoulder, and the pain turns golden and bright, heliotrope and deep, exquisite and pleasurable. Like suns rising, suns setting. Galaxies and stars. That’s what they are. That’s what they can be.  _Will_ be.

“Oh,” Junmyeon says, standing up straight, understanding hitting her squarely. “Oh…”

Junmyeon sees the winds whip past them, around them. That’s what moves her. Junmyeon has the water. And Sehun has the wind.

“Wh-what’s happening?” Sehun asks, frantic, her hair blowing wildly behind her. Black water in the air.  

“I don’t know,” Junmyeon says, unable to bite back her excitement. “I don’t know, what are you doing? What do you feel?”

“I’m not...I’m not doing anything,” Sehun says, and her eyes go wide, big, beautiful, and brown, when her feet start to lift off the ground. “Myeon-ah. Fuck, what the fuck. Help me.”

She reaches out, arm outstretched, and when Junmyeon grabs her by the hand, Sehun closes her eyes, drops the half-foot back to solid ground, a shocked little noise plucked from her throat.

“You’re a witch,” Junmyeon says in awe.

“Fuck you?” Sehun says.

“No, no, you’re...you’re like me,” Junmyeon says with a smile, tears in her eyes. “I’ve been waiting for...shit, I’ve been waiting for you, baby.”

“For me?” Sehun asks. “You’ve--you’ve always been like this?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says, Sehun’s hands in hers. “Since we were little.”

“Really?” Sehun asks. “Is that why...is that why all that weird stuff always happened to us?”

Junmyeon smiles shyly.

“Yeah, that was...that was all me,” Junmyeon confesses.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Sehun asks.

“I couldn’t,” Junmyeon says. “I wanted to. I always wanted to.”

Sehun smiles, takes Junmyeon in her arms. Lets Junmyeon rest her head against Sehun’s chest for a moment.

“Why did it take so long?” Sehun whispers.

“I think...I think maybe I was holding it for you. Until you were ready for it,” Junmyeon whispers back, and Sehun answers by taking her by the neck, kissing her softly, deeply.

“Thank you,” Sehun says. “For holding it for me.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says, and she closes her eyes, tilts her chin up. Silent, but insistent.

Sehun kisses her again, again, and it feels like they’re lost in the space of time. The roots have already taken hold, Junmyeon realizes, but now they stretch in the earth comfortably. Room to grow.

 

☽⚬☾

 

“Come on,” Junmyeon says eagerly, pressing a pure kiss to Sehun’s lips before stepping back, out of her embrace. “Show me what you can do.”

“Is it really as easy as that?” Sehun asks with a laugh. “A snap of your fingers?”

“Worth a shot,” Junmyeon says.

“No,” Sehun says, crossing her arms.

“Come _on_ ,” Junmyeon says.

“No,” Sehun says. “I’ll just embarrass myself.”

“You won’t,” Junmyeon says.

“I have to figure out...how to--,” Sehun says, and she tries snapping her fingers once and then twice to no avail, frowning.

On the third try, however, a gust of wind blows at her back, pushes her back into Junmyeon’s arms, and they are wrapped in each other once more.

“Don’t worry. I’ll always be here to teach you,” Junmyeon says, and she seals the oath with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> a lil witchy stuff just in time for halloween!!! 
> 
> sincerely hope u enjoyed! if u did, leave kudos or a comment or even both, if ur feeling super sexy and fun and cool. also u can follow me on twitter @wolfsupremacist, where u will get updates on my writing and also u will get very bad jokes. take it or leave it folks. 
> 
> ok ok thank u very much i love u have a good and spooky halloween


End file.
